This invention relates generally to machines for wrapping articles. More particularly, this invention relates to a machine for cutting and wrapping soft or uncured gum. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful for wrapping sticks of soft or uncured gum which are rectangular shaped and relatively thin.